


Rabbit

by egelska



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ADHD, Characters Tagged As They Appear, F/F, Gen, Stimming, neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelska/pseuds/egelska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about a very neurodivergent Inquisitor, mostly centered on her stimming and struggles with socializing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bodyache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594656) by [Einhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhorn/pseuds/Einhorn). 



"Rabbit!" 

Aviva turned, glaring daggers at the Orlesian noblewoman who was calling her. She was suddenly more than a little aware of how jumpy she was, and she reached up to tug at her hair unhappily. She was proud of being an elf, but sometimes even she wished she could hide her ears under her hair and wear makeup over her tattoos. Now was one of those times

She sucked in a breath and rolled from the balls of her feet to her heels. When she spoke, her voice was a croak. She hated herself for it. "Yes?" 

"My ring! I've lost my ring!"

The woman kept speaking, but her words were washing over Aviva like a breeze. She thought her a servant, Aviva realized, even with her vallaslin worn so prominently. She didn't even have the energy to correct the woman's assumption. It was easier to nod and try to smile. 

"I'll let you know if I find it, milady," Aviva mumbled, very aware of the fact that her ears were drooping with embarrassment.

She turned away and went to look for the woman's ring. When she glanced away for a moment, she felt Josephine's hand on her shoulder, reassuring. The poor ambassador had given her weeks of coaching for such things. She'd been a gift when it came to helping Aviva gain confidence in herself, but when it came down to it, Aviva couldn't even do as she was bid.

Her ears drooped even further, and she shifted her weight on her feet again to try to shift the weight of guilt off and away.


	2. Rhythm

Aviva lived accompanied by a constant rhythm. 

She traveled while clapping as she walked, obtaining different noises from different parts of her hand. While with her lover, she tapped gently on Cassandra's breastplate to get that brassy "ding" she liked so much. At first, Cassandra didn't understand the point, but as she'd settled into a rhythm with her girlfriend at her side, she found that her lover's tics were endearing. 

Neither of them asked why she was doing it, exactly. It was never a problem, and it was just how she was. There was no point in questioning something so deeply ingrained when it didn't affect anyone badly.


End file.
